Return to me
by Anayaah1611
Summary: I wish I had told you how I felt that day. I wish I had held you in my arms and never let you slip away. And now you've been snatched from me, do you have to be the one that got away? But I swear, I'll bring you back and right all the wrongs, because in my mind, all I hear is your song. HeiZuha romance and struggle Review and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Okay, so to all those who are reading my story for the first time, Hello! And thank you for choosing to give your time to me, I hope you don't regret it!

Anyway, this is the first time I'm using the HeiZuha pairing, since I mostly concentrate on the KaiAo pair.

Now, we all know Heiji has a very short temper, don't we? So I just thought, why not use it to my benefit ? *evil smile*

So without further ado, let's begin this story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Misu** **nderstanding**

"One,two, three..."

Inspector Toyama, who was just leaving for work heard as he passed by his daughter's room.

"Four,five, six.."

He stopped fidgeting with his tie, a piece of clothing he found extremely uncomfortable. The forty and something year old father, leaned against the door, trying to figure out what his almost adult daughter was doing.

He had learnt from his wife, mind you, that it was inappropriate to walk into a girl's room without her permission, so like the good man he was, all he was doing was eavesdropping.

Not bad manners at all, in his opinion.

He put his hand on the door, softly shifting his body weight from his legs to his hands resting there. He put his ear to it.

There was silence. For a moment, the old inspector thought that she was alerted of his presence. Slowly trying to re-adjust his centre of gravity, he pushed against the door, to stand on his feet.

Before he could manage that, however, the door opened inwards, leading the old man to fall on the floor of his only daughter's room.

Bottles of acetone fell on his new suit, discolouring it permanently and sending a wierd cold sensation up his body.

But that wasn't half of what annoyed him.

How could a police man of his ranking not be able to spy with caution? On his daughter to top it off!

"Dad? What are you doing?"

The inspector looked at his soon to be 18 year old daughter, who was watching him in silence, half surprised and half annoyed. It wasn't the first time he had been discovered , ofcourse, and by now, she had been accustomed to finding him dilly dallying around her room.

Inspector Toyama groaned, his hand on the bridge of his nose that had been graciously flattened on contact with the hard floor.

"Just checking on you before heading to office." He said. There's no way he would reach soon anymore!

He trembled thinking of what was to come if he reached late. His partner, Hattori Heizo would surely lead him to his deathbed, after all, that man wasn't referred to as the "Death God" of the Osaka police department for no reason.

He heard his daughter sigh. The old man stood up, looming over her 5'4 figure (roughly 173 cms). She was a beautiful girl, being blessed by her mother's sharp features.

Her brown hair, was always tied up in a single ponytail, with ribbons that he always brought for her. That was a tradition that they had lived up to since he gave it to her for the first time during the Bon festival when she was five. He was a doting father, he knew and he had no reason to deny it.

To him, she was his world.

Her marble green eyes narrowed at his excuse and she put her hands on her hips, a position that meant she had seen through his motives.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you.." she said in a small voice.

"Anyway, what were you doing?" He said, looking around. Her room was neat, everything was perfectly in place,a habit her mother had inculcated in her from a young age.

At his question,her eyes immediately lit up.

"Looking at tickets for Tropical Land!" She said, forgetting about their current situation, much to his delight.

"You mean the amusement park in Tokyo?" She beamed with joy, nodding her head furiously.

"One of my friends bet me that if I won the quarter finals and came in the top 10 finalists of the summer Aikido tournament, he'd give me the tickets he had won in a lottery!"

That was undeniably something she had inherited from him; her brute strength. And there was no doubt about how proud he was.

"And...?" He said, smiling at her.

She ran to her bed, where her laptop lay open.

" Look!" She said, pointing at the screen. The older man squinted his eyes, looking at the rank list. There, at number 7, was clearly written:

 _Toyama Kazuha - Rank 7_

"Isn't that great?! Congratulations!" He announced, hugging his excited child.

Kazuha wrapped her arms around her father, who always looked for excuses to hold her, not that she minded.

"So you're going to collect those tickets now?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, waving at him, yelling out a take care at work' and racing down the stairs and out the door.

She sure was an enthusiastic one.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha raced to the location that her friend had notified her of in a text message to collect her reward. She had waited months for this, to be able to go to Tropical Land, not just for the amazing rides, but to be able to spend quality time with him.

She had worn a cute flowy dress, that was emerald green, to match the colour of her eyes. She intended to receive the tickets and then run to him, in hopes to surprise him.

He always grumbled a bit and then accepted;it had been the same routine since they had been children.

She reached the location, running to the park. This park had always been Heiji and Kazuha's rendezvous point since he had first got his bike, so meeting someone else there felt a little odd.

"Ah, Kazuha-chan!" Came a voice from in front of her. Kazuha broke out of her train of thoughts, looking at the boy in front of her. "Ryou-kun!" She said, coming to a halt when she was at a certain distance.

"Congratulations on winning!" He said, holding out his arms and engulfing her in a small hug. She awkwardly put her arms around him, squeezing a bit and then letting go.

"So here you go! This is your reward!" He took out two pieces of paper out from his pocket, holding it out to the excited girl.

"Thank you so much!" Kazuha exclaimed, overjoyed. She finally had what she had worked so hard for! All of the time they'd spend there, would make up for the time they missed while she was practicing.

Kazuha wanted to run to Heiji's house, but the boy in front of her wouldn't stop talking. She went along with the conversation,silently hoping it wouldn't delay her plans. From behind her, Kazuha heard something stir. She thought she had felt a presence behind her.

Someone was watching her.

She turned around, looking behind cautiously, but there was nobody.

"Kazuha-chan?" Ryou said, surprised at her sudden change of expression.

"Ryou-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have to be somewhere." Kazuha said, turning around and walking out of the park.

She had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

After six hours of kendo training, Heiji was exhausted.

Mom's a brute, he thought to himself.

How she could transform from a devil into an innocent angel was a mystery to him. But then again, the only person who could survive with his insanely stern father was her. They were a match made in heaven, he thought. Heiji had seen many women in his life, but he never thought anyone suited him as well as they did each other.

His best friend however, was totally another story. They'd been together since they were children, never separating, even locked by chains of iron. Heiji smiled thinking of the bubbly girl, who always came running back to him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, to the 18 year old boy, his childhood best friend solely belonged to him.

And imagine his horror when he stood in front of the park that he treasured as their memorable place, watching her hold another man.

He wasn't supposed to feel so anxious, he was supposed to be so angry, but all he felt was insane rage.

He stood there, gaping at her returning the hug, her hands reaching out to his back. Every cell in his body was telling him to pull her away from him, but he fought his instincts. She was free to do what she wanted, he couldn't stop her.

Heiji turned away, walking back to the direction of the Osaka prefecture police station, where he spotted a rather short and plump man getting into a car.

"Otaki-han!" He yelled out. The man turned around to look at the younger boy, who simply opened the door of the passenger's seat and sat down.

"Hei-chan? " He said, surprised. The boy looked incredibly angry.

"You're heading out to solve a case aren't you?" Heiji said, looking in front, no expression on his face.

The older man nodded.

"I'm coming with you." He said, quietly. Inspector Otaki blinked two or three times, before silently getting into the driver's seat.

If there was one thing he had learnt in his 20 or so years of working with the Osaka police, it was to stay out of arguments with the Hattoris.

* * *

Kazuha ran to Heiji's house and stood by the door, ringing the bell. There was no answer.

That was rather strange, someone was always home at the Hattori's house.

"What are you doing here, Kazuha-chan?" Came a voice from behind her, just as she was about to ring the bell again.

"Shizuka oba-san!" Kazuha exclaimed, turning around to face the eternally beautiful woman. She was in her usual clothes, a perfect fitting yukata with a fan in hand.

"I was looking for Heiji. Isn't he home?"

"That is weird, isn't it? I was so sure he'd come straight home after practice! " The older woman said, her fingers on her chin, holding it in deep thought.

Kazuha sweat dropped. Ah, poor Heiji had had to go through with his mother's barbaric training. Kazuha had experienced it first hand, so she knew exactly how terrifying it could get.

"If you're looking for the idiotic son of mine," came a stern voice from behind them. They turned to look.

"Then he just ran of with Otaki to a murder location."

Clad in a grey, striped suit stood the master of the house, his very presence screaming authority. "Oh, Dear! You're home rather soon.." His wife said, hiding half her face with her fan out of habit.

"I'm heading out right now. I came home to collect a file." He said, walking into the house with a small excuse me'.

"Well, there you have it, Kazuha-chan! Off you go now!" She said, shooing the girl away in a comical manner. Kazuha yelled out a goodbye' and raced away once more.

* * *

"What proof do you have that any one of us did it?!" Yelled out one of the suspects, that were being questioned.

They had been shouting for quite a while and it was starting to get on the teenage boy's nerves.

BANG!

Everyone stopped talking, turning to look at the boy who had nearly shattered the glass of the reception table. "The proof,Mr. Yano" he said, looking from one person to the other in the room, his anger evident in his features.

"Is that the four of you were the only ones with the characters of Land, Earth, Water and Fire in your names."

"So what?! What has that got to do with anything?" Said the man.

"If I have to explain, the victim, an author of a famous murder mystery novel, knew he was going to be murdered, and even wrote the name of the murderer in the book in crypt, somewhere in the story. All I have to do is interpret the hidden secret and the murderer will be exposed." Heiji said, getting up, walking to the man.

"Don't mess with me, brat!" The man said, throwing a punch at the boy.

Heiji avoided it with ease, gripping the man by his elbow and throwing him down. Heiji sat down near him and holding him by his collar, whispered in his ear, "I'm already annoyed right now. It wouldn't be advisable to piss me off anymore."

The man didn't open his mouth again. He was much too scared.

"Now, then. Let's continue with the questioning.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came a young girl. Everybody turned to look at her. "Heiji, come with me. I need a minute!" She announced. Heiji ignored her, glaring at Otaki-han, whom he had given strict instructions to not let anyone in.

Including a brunette teenager with green eyes.

"Kazuha. I'm busy." He said, pressing his forehead, shutting his eyes and trying to put a lid on his anger.

She pouted.

He never did this to her, he'd always at least listen. She pulled him out with his hand, not noticing his terrible mood.

She stopped walking when they were out, letting go of his hand and turning around.

"Ta da!" She said, taking the tickets out of her pocket and waving them in his face.

Heiji's expression did not change.

"Let's go together Heiji! You know I really-"

Heiji swung his hand, wacking the tickets out of hers. They flew in the air and drifted slowly, falling on the floor.

Kazuha looked from her hand to the floor, then to the boy in front of her.

"Heiji..?" Kazuha asked, surprised. She reached her hand to touch him and he simply moved his face away.

"I don't have time to waste with you. Find another playmate." He said to her, coldly.

"What's wrong? " She asked.

He scoffed. "Go on your own if you want to. Don't expect me to take you wherever you want to go."

He was just a substitute to her anyway, he thought to himself. Her original plan had been something else.

He walked away from her, leaving a flabbergasted Kazuha alone. This wasn't their usual argument.

Something had really ticked him off.

But this was too much, even for her, who was so used to him. Kazuha ran away, picking up the passes that she had worked so hard to get, tears gushing out of her eyes. The heels she had worn snapped and broke, causing the girl to trip and fall. Kazuha threw them away, upset beyond belief.

She passed by the few thousand people on the road, looking like an absolute mess, not that she cared at that particular moment. Something had just her more than the few fallen glass pieces piercing her bare feet.

 _Heiji, you idiot._

* * *

Heiji shut the door behind him , his hand covering his face. How could he have done that to her? Why couldn't he control his anger? What had her meeting another man got to do with him?

He decided in that moment that he wouldn't meet her until he had calmed down, fearing even more rebellion and a terrible outcome he didn't want. When she came back to him like she always did, they'd talk and sort it all out.

Thinking so, Heiji walked back into the room, he still had a case to solve.

Little did he know, that this was the last time he'd see his childhood best friend in a long , very long while.

And little did he know just how much he was going to regret it.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Looking forward to your comments on this chapter! I hope you have a great day. I love y'all ❤


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I only have one thing to say. Thank you for your reviews! They made my day! I'm so glad you liked it! Now then, let's get into it!

Also, to those of you who are worried, there is no way this is going to end in tragedy! If anything, it'll be a rocky road with tons of forbidden romantic moments! Can't wait to write them !

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

It had been a day since their argument,and Heiji had managed to cool off quite a bit. Well, it would be safe to mention here that he had calmed down only after solving a total of 3 cases in 24 hours.

The beast's blood, Inspector Otaki mused, comparing the boy sitting next to him to his father. They were similar in more ways than the younger boy would like to believe.

Heiji sat in the car, unmoving from his position, trying to focus on what he'd tell the by now extremely angry girl when they'd meet. He wouldn't apologize ofcourse; he never did. And with her forgiving him as usual, it would all be alright.

Heiji slipped his phone out of his pocket, staring at the blank lock screen. He clicked a few buttons, refreshing the messenger, but he didn't have any new messages. It was rather suspicious, though. Whenever Heiji had annoyed her, Kazuha would send him long voicemails,calling him an idiot' again and again. He'd listen to them, laughing at how immature she was being. But now, it had been a day, but she hadn't disturbed him even once.

Then again, he really had gone too far this time.

Heiji sighed. Why was he so frustrated anyway ? Sure, he was closer to her than anyone else, so naturally he has expected to be the first person to know if she had... someone important in her life, but was that really the only reason?

Was it enough to make his blood boil so explosively?

Heiji shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, thinking back at her face that had gone from a cheery smile to a crestfallen expression.

He gritted his teeth unconsciously. He had never wanted to see her make that expression, and it was his fault, no less!

He'd just have to set things straight, he thought to himself.

There was no other way round this situation.

* * *

"Toyama!" Came the voice of a man of considerable authority from behind the glass door. That door right there was the boundary in between their abilities, Toyama had always believed, though everyone else assured him otherwise.

Recently, Inspectors Heizo and Toyama had been insanely busy with busting a mafia gang that had been lurking underground, taking advantage of political loopholes to do their business, and because of that, he wouldn't be going home tonight either. His wife had left the day before to go to her mother's house in the neighboring town and she wouldn't be home for quite a few days. He sighed.

He was quite worried about Kazuha, but then again, she was no longer a child.

Over the past few weeks, however,the mafia's days of glory seemed to have been coming to an end. The tables turned into the police's favour, when they managed to decode one of their letters, giving away the location of the next drug deal.

The police caught them and with the information that was extracted out of them, thanks to Toyama's questioning, which really was more of `a hand,a foot and a fist' than actual talking,but the formal term sounded more appealing.

Having found over four locations in central Osaka itself, they were on the winning side. And they'd have better be, Toyama thought, sighing and entering into the cabin where his partner of sixteen years sat, staring at his computer screen.

They really had spent a lot sleepless nights.

"What's the matter, Heizo?" Toyama Ginshiro asked, looking at the man. He had a rather stern expression on his face, but then again, his usual face was no different. Yet, to the police isoector,something felt wrong.

Something seemed to be amiss.

Hattori Heizo rubbed the back of his neck, he seemed to have strained it after hours of working. Even though his mind failed to admit it, his body was getting older.

But could age stop the workaholic?

Ofcourse not.

"We received a message." He answered, putting his hand on the table.

Ginshiro rushed to his side, looking down at the screen. It was blank.

"Where is it? Let's read it." His partner said, expectantly.

"It's not a letter," Heizo said, clicking on a file that was named .mp4.

"It's a video."

Ginshiro stared at the screen, his hand resting on the back of Heizo's chair .

One click and the file covered the bright screen.

The screen went black as the two inspectors watched on in anticipation.

Strong winds were heard in the background, the scene shifting. The video began to focus on a large wall. But there was something strange. From the wall, water was dripping down, producing an eerie sound that echoed in the video. There was no mistaking it. They were underground.

A hideout?

Suddenly, from the left corner, a cloaked figure was seen, walking to the centre of the screen, footsteps resonating in the room.

The policemen waited with bated breath.

"Good evening, Inspectors." The cloaked figure said. It was a woman's voice. The person wasnt even using a synthesizer.

" I'm sure you already know what I'm here for, but I'll go over it a bit, since you're going to need to remember it."

Heizo held his breath. She sounded too confident and he was not liking it.

"For the past few weeks, you have been trying to bring us down," she said, her face still hidden under the hood. But you could hear her smirk, even though that didn't seem possible.

"And that was only because we let you." She said. Heizo gripped the table. What did she mean?

"But," she said, her voice completely changing, from simple teasing to a murderous intent.

"You went one step ahead." She said.

Ahead?

"In the shootout last week, the man you killed," she said, her voice dangerously low.

"Was my brother."

There was a pin drop silence, so much so, that it was almost deafening.

" So I thought,why not teach you a lesson?"

She pushed the hood off her head, revealing her face. Raven locks poked out from under it, her crimson eyes piercing the soul of the two men. Blood red lipstick lined her lips, all in all making her look like a cannibal.

And at that particular moment, the inspectors weren't sure if she wasn't.

"You'll know how it feels to lose a family member, my dear inspectors. But the pain you gave me in one shot," she said, raising a pen knife to her lips, sliding it swiftly and in one strike, drawing blood from her lower lip.

Blood dripped down her chin, falling on her neck, staining it red. The inspectors gulped.

This would give any normal person nightmares.

"I'll give you back two fold."

And once again, the screen blacked out. The two inspectors didn't move. They stayed in complete silence, processing the information they had just received.

"Toyama..." Heizo said, fishing for something in his drawer. It was the same man, Ginshiro thought, but something was different.

The calm and collected response of Hattori Heizo was replaced by one of intense fear.

"Toyama!" The man snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Heizo.

"The children! Contact the children!" Ginshiro moved back two steps.

The most vulnerable, the easiest hostage.

Their children.

Ginshiro ran out of his room, pulling open his drawer.

Please be safe, he thought to himself, before hitting dial on his phone.

* * *

Heiji had almost reached the precinct. He'd been gone for a day and had expected quite a few harsh words from his father and mother, but he had been used to it for a while.

"Then I'll be leaving Otaki-han." Heiji said, walking away in the opposite direction.

"Heiji!" The boy stopped walking.

Uh oh, he thought to himself. He turned around slowly, ready to be yelled at. But what he was looking at, wasn't at all what he thought it would have been.

Dishevelled hair, his tie loose and flapping in the strong winds as he came running to where the boy was standing.

"Old man?" Heiji said, surprised at his father's expression. He seemed to be panicking. To think his father would lose his composure!

What the hell had happened while he was gone?

"Ka-" the older man started, stopping to catch his breath. "What's the matter?" Heiji said, putting his hands on the old man's shoulders, in an effort to support him.

"Heiji-kun!" He looked above his father's shoulder. There, running to him, short of breath, was Toyama Ginshiro. He ran to where Heiji was standing,to a boy who was completely taken aback by the situation.

Ginshiro grabbed Heiji by the shoulders, jerking him back and forth.

"Kazuha!" He yelled out.

Kazuha?

"Where is my daughter?!"

Heiji looked confused.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for the past day." Heiji said. Why were they panicking so much?

"She's not answering her phone! And she's not at home! Did she tell you anything? Did she meet you?" He asked, sweating profusely. Never had he ever been so scared in his entire life.

Heiji looked to the floor, remembering the happenings of the previous day. "I saw her yesterday..." he said softly.

"Where is she now then?" He asked, relived. Surely Heiji would know.

They were always together.

Heiji didn't raise his head in shame. He has no idea where she would be.

"Tropical Land..." he heard the old man mutter.

"That's it! Tropical Land! She said she had worked hard to earn those tickets!" Heiji's eyes widened.

Heiji I really-' her words echoed in Heiji's mind.

...am looking forward to it, he completed in his head.

"Heiji-kun?!" Her father screamed. "Hurry up! Try to contact her!"

Heiji dialed her number, but the call didn't go through.'Doesnt exist', it said.

No no no, please pick up, Heiji thought to himself.

Why? What was happening? Where was Kazuha? What was going on? Where had she been gone for a day?

Heiji cut the call and desperately went through his contacts.

Tropical Land was in Tokyo.

Heiji frantically searched for a number and finding it, immediately called.

 **Beep beep**. Heiji's breathed heavily.

 **Beep beep**. Pick up, pick up, he thought, tapping the phone in frustration.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice on the other line.

Heiji heaved a sigh of relief. "Is this Kudo's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Hattori-kun? Is this you? What happened? You sound a little unwell. " The girl asked, confused.

"I don't have time for that right now. More importantly, where is Kazuha? She's with you, isn't she?" He asked, desperately.

"Kazuha-chan? " She asked, sounding surprised. "No. I haven't seen her since the last time the two of you came here. Why?"

Heiji cut the call without answering. He was so sure that if he rejected her, she'd have gone with Ran. Was he wrong? Was it that boy?

Heiji ran to his school lika a madman, questioning everyone about her whereabouts. He was supposed to have skipped school that day, so he hadn't expected to go there at all.

And then Heiji spotted someone.

It was the same boy he had seem Kazuha with in the park. Everything had started because of that. Heiji went ahead, pulling the boy by his collar and yelling out,

"Where is Kazuha?"

The boy blinked a few times.

"That's funny isn't it? You're wondering where Kazuha-chan is, and I'm wondering why you're still here!" Heiji raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The tickets! You were supposed to be enjoying your time at tropical land with Kazuha-chan right now!"

Heiji let the boy go. Not out of pity for him, but out of sheer surprise.

" Then those tickets..." Heiji thought out loud, looking at his hands, horrified.

"They were tickets I gave her after she won a bet," the boy said, straightening his shirt.

"She told me she wanted to go with you, even though I had originally wanted to go with her."

Heiji walked backwards, his expression unchanging, his hand now gripping his head tight enough to rip his hair off.

For the fourth time in that day Heiji cursed himself for being so short-tempered and impulsive. His stupid misunderstanding had ended up in something so severe. Toyama Kazuha, who for 17 years of her life, had lived safely under everyone's care, was now missing.

What had he done?

* * *

Okay, chapter 2 done! I know you're probably really confused as to what's going on here. Also, tell me which team you're on, "Poor Heiji" or "Serves him right " ? I'd like to know! Anyway, thank you for reading! I love y'all !


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again!

I legit wrote this chapter while sipping tea at McDonalds at 5 in the morning because I missed my train and consequently, my lecture.

Anyway, I hope you like it and thanks for your reviews, they mean the world to me! I love y'all!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Encounter**

Heiji frantically ran around the shin-Osaka station, looking around to see if he could locate the missing girl.

Please be safe, 'zuha, he thought, while questioning people, trying to find out if she'd been here.

"I saw her yesterday," the ticket collector answered, looking at the photo of the girl.

"I think she took the 5:05 shinkansen to Tokyo."

Heiji remained tight lipped.

5:05, that was half an hour after their fight, and the journey from the area they were at to the train station was half an hour by foot.

Heiji gripped the photo in his hand tighter.

Kazuha had never gone back home at all that day.

"Heiji-kun!" Came an older man's voice. Toyama Ginshiro rubbed his sweat off on his handkerchief, which did no help at all. Next to him, Heizo stood, looking at his son expectantly.

"Any luck?"

Heiji nodded, unable to look him in the eye. He turned around and pointed at a digital board that was telecasting the train schedule.

"We're taking the next shinkansen to Tokyo." He said.

The men nodded silently, realising that the boy had received some clues.

They could only hope it would lead them safely to the girl.

* * *

After disembarking from the train with the two men, Heiji ran to a cab, yelling out the location he needed a drop to . The driver jumped in his seat when the boy hopped into the one next to him, calling on two other men.

Oh dear, he thought to himself, looking at the terrifying faces of his three passengers.

This was going to be one rocky ride.

* * *

The minute the car stopped, Heiji jumped out of his seat, leaving the adults to pay for the ride. He ran to the entrance, where the coupon counter was conveniently located.

"Excuse me," Heiji said, breaking the line and causing a ruckus. He looked at the old man behind the counter, who just seemed annoyed.

"Please join the line." He said, not even looking up from his coupon book.

Heiji tapped the counter, trying to catch the man's attention. After a whole minute, he looked up at Heiji, who by this time, was already prepared to shout out.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed. " You were supposed to be here yesterday!"

Heiji was astonished.

"How do you know that?" He urged, needing answers.

The man, fished for something in his drawer, mumbling incorrigible words. He pulled out something and placed it in front of Heiji, who simply looked down at it, completely stupefied.

It was a two day pass to the amusement park.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked, looking up at the larger man.

"Yesterday,a girl came and handed this to me. " the man said, picking up the pass and turning it in between his fingers.

"She said, 'if a dark-skinned Kansai dialect speaking boy comes here, then hand this over to him.' I agreed, but no boy came yesterday, so I just assumed it was you."

Heiji's eyes widened in shock. His nails dug into his palm, drawing blood from it that dripped down his fingers, forming a pool on the ground.

She had believed that he would forget and forgive.

She had wanted to be with him even after what had happened.

She had expected him to **come.**

"There was one strange thing though," the man said, tapping his chin in deep thought.

"She went in, but I never saw her leave."

Heiji grabbed the pass from the man's hand, and without standing in the entry line, ran into the park. All the varied noises were drowned out by the sound of Heiji's pounding heart. He wouldn't stop blaming himself, and how could he?

This entire situation was his fault.

Heiji frantically ran around, going from ride to ride asking about Kazuha, but nobody had seemed to notice her.

If she went in and never came out, it could mean two things. She either found someplace inside to rest and wait for him,or...

Heiji shook his head, completely denying the possibility of the second scenario.

"Have you seen this girl somewhere?" He asked at the roller coaster coupon counter, in hopes that after the last 31 rides, at least this one would bring him some clues.

"Sure did!" The man answered smiling at Heiji. "She was all 'lone and lonely, so I had to stop 'er from getting into the ride for a while, since it's a two seater, and no one comes 'lone to an 'musement park." His voice heavily accented.

Every word was making Heiji feel worse, like a hundred needles stabbing him at the same time.

"But, ya know, after a while, a woman came along and offered to go with her, since she was 'lone too."

Heiji looked up.

A woman?

"She was really strangely dressed, in a cloak and a chain round her neck. Oh, and 'er lip was slashed! I almost thought she was one of 'em gangsters, but she seemed nice." The man clicked his fingers and pointed at a direction away from the ride.

"Oh and then, this friend o' yours walked away with the woman accompanying her."

Kazuha went off with that woman?

"But why are ya lookin' fer 'er?" He asked, turning around to where the boy had been standing, only to see him speeding away into the direction ahead.

He simply shook his head in dismay.

Kids nowadays, I tell ya.

* * *

Heiji came to understand one thing. This woman, whoever she was, sounded extremely dangerous. To think Kazuha had gone somewhere with her gave him goosebumps.

Oh God no.

The lights blurred out and sounds seemed distorted to the boy, who stood in the center of the park,running out of ideas.

Where would he go now? All the leads led him nowhere, just left him hanging.

Great Detective, my ass, he thought to himself.

He couldn't even find his own best friend!

Heiji felt a slight push on his shoulder, probably from having crashed into somebody. Given his current state of mind, it wasn't impossible . He turned around to apologize, when the person, just seemed to walk past him, turning around for only a second to show their face, revealing a malicious grin.

Heiji's eyes widened.

Crimson eyes, a slashed lower lip, robed in a cloak.

It was her.

Heiji began to chase the woman, who used the large crowd to her advantage, avoiding any contact with Heiji.

But for some reason, he felt as if she was leading him somewhere, as if she wasn't the one being followed.

He was.

After chasing for quite a while, when Heiji had turned a corner, the woman was gone. Heiji aimlessly strolled into the lonely area.

It was the old park, the part that had never been refurmished to keep the essence of the original intact.

The ghostly creaking of the unmaintained rides sent chills down Heiji's spine. He had a really bad feeling about this.

The dark skinned boy kept searching on ahead, something pushing him forward, as if at the end of the road lied the result, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it.

Heiji felt something move in front of him.

In an instant,tiny lights flooded his vision as he shielded his eyes from the unbearable brightness.

After they got accustomed to it, Heiji opened his eyes, looking ahead to locate the source.

In front of him was a black Porsche, out of which, a woman came, her heels clicking on the cement floor.

She walked ahead, standing right in front of a flabbergasted Hattori Heiji, who watched on in silence.

"Hello there. How nice of you to follow me." She said, her voice as sweet as honey, but sharp like a bee's sting.

"Where is she?" Heiji asked, his gaze threatening murder.

"Where is Kazuha!?"

She smiled at him, feigning innocence.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked, batting her eyelids like an innocent teenager who'd just been accused of stealing a pencil.

Except they were equating it to a person.

"Heiji!"

The boy turned around to look at the two older policemen he had left behind racing to where he was.

They crossed Heiji and stood in front him, their hand guns aiming at the woman, her being an obvious threat to them.

Who was she?

"What are you trying to do? Give Kazuha back! Give my daughter back!" Toyama yelled out, pulling the safety lock off his gun, ready to shoot at any given second.

This matter was more complicated than Heiji had expected, looking at the two men defending him.

"Ah, good evening inspectors," the woman said, dramatically bowing to the men, the smile still plastered on her face.

Heiji stepped ahead, pushing the two men aside.

"The woman you met yesterday at the amusement park," Heiji said, somehow managing to find his voice that had died on him.

"Where is she?!"

"You mean her? You should have said so first!"

Saying so, the woman tapped the window of the car and it unlocked from the inside.

There was utter silence as everybody waited expectantly, their gaze not moving from the now half opened door.

When the door had opened however, they were left hoping that this was a nightmare.

From inside the car, stepped out a woman, her brown hair swaying in the wind,falling just past her shoulder. Her clothes were ripped, black skin tight jeans and a flaming red blouse that exposed more than it covered. A piercing ran from her bottom lip, connecting to her ear with a chain that hung near her neck. Her lips were coloured a dark purple, as dark as her now cold dead myrtle orbs.

To most other people, one look at this woman in front of them would convince them to never come here again, but to them, this meant something else altogether.

"Kazuha?" Heiji whispered, unsure of what he was seeing was real. Had his mind just conjured up a random image?

The woman turned to look at him, as if she heard his voice, but paid no heed to his words.

Heiji shivered under her cold gaze. How could this be?

"Kazuha, sweetheart! What on Earth did they do to you? Come here darling!" The inspector walked forwards.

"Stop it, Ginshiro," Heizo said, putting a hand ahead of the father who could barely recognize his own daughter.

"That isn't your daughter."

The inspector pushed his friends hand out of the way, enraged. "What are you saying, Heizo? That's Kazuha in front you! That's my daughter!" He screamed

"Tch." The girl smacked her gum in irritation.

"So noisy."

The three men remained silent.

"Kazuha! Don't you recognize me? Your father?" Ginshiro said, his hand on his chest, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

She scoffed. "As if I'd believe any random old man telling me some bullshit. " They kept looking at her, their mouths falling open.

Who was this person?

"At least come near me, you might remember -" But the old man was cut off, when a bullet hit the floor in front of his feet.

He looked up to notice the revolver in his daughter's hand.

"Get out of here," she said putting her revolver back where it was, fixed at the back of her jeans.

"You're giving me a headache."

Heiji watched the girl in disbelief.

He wanted to run away, away from here.

But this was all his fault, everything happening right now, it was his mistake.

So he'd have to correct it.

Heiji walked to where Kazuha stood, her eyes now turning to look at him. She put her hand on her back, as if threatening him to shoot.

Dying was better than this pain, Heiji thought to himself, risking his life with every step he took.

"Stop." The girl said, pulling out her gun and aiming it squarely at his chest.

"Stop moving or I'll shoot."

Heiji took another step forwards, now just a few feet away from her.

Who was he afraid of? This girl, no matter what she did, was still the same girl he grew up with. The same girl he spent almost every hour of every day with.

So what was he scared of?

"Then shoot." He said to her, his voice like the sky after a thunderstorm, booming, but softly.

And then everyone noticed it. The girl standing in front of them wobbled ever so slightly,her hands trembling. The completely confident expression from a minute ago vanished, now replaced by a fearful one.

"Kazuha..." Heiji whispered. He could recognize her from afar,there was no mistaking it.

Those were her eyes.

"He-heiji...?" She whispered softly, looking down at her hands and the gun in it.

"What am I doing?" She asked, a very obvious quiver in her voice. She moved two steps back, her face contorting into one that screamed abhorrence.

"It's okay Kazuha. Come here, don't worry. Everything is alright." Heiji said, slowly extending his hand to the girl.

She out her hand ahead shakily.

"I don't think so." A voice came, as the other woman hit the back of her gun on Kazuha's head, knocking her clean out.

"Kazuha!" Heiji exclaimed, running to where the woman was holding the now unconscious girl.

She fired at his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

The two inspectors aimed their guns at her, but stopped their fire as she put Kazuha in front of her body, to defend herself.

There way no way they could shoot her without hitting Kazuha too.

"I told you didn't I, my dear inspectors?" The woman said, smiling at the two men who watched her in utter dismay. "It's more painful to watch your daughter to go against you, than to let her die."

What was she talking about ?

"You weren't very nice to her, you know?" The woman said,now to turning to Heiji, shoving Kazuha into the car and getting in herself.

"She told me all about how mean you were to her."

Heiji gritted his teeth in frustration. Wasn't there anything he could do?

"Feel free to follow me if you like, you'll only get yourself killed. " She said, before speeding away.

All the three of them could do was watch her leave in the car in front of their eyes.

"What did you do..." Ginshiro asked, his voice like still water, his anger hitting it's peak.

Heiji squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.

He deserved this.

"What did you do?!" Ginshiro said, throwing a punch at Heiji who didn't block it. Heiji moved his head back to the front, facing downwards, the area hit numb from pain.

"I'm sorry..." Heiji said, softly, tears dripping down his face.

"I'm so sorry."

Even if the man would forgive him, Heiji could never forgive himself. He had not only shattered the hopes of a young girl, but also caused her so much pain.

Ginshiro didn't have the heart to say anything more. He may have been hurt, but he knew how much the boy loved his daughter, even though he rarely expressed it.

He pulled Heiji by the collar and bowed his head in front of him, a father's desperate plea for help.

In this encounter, the one thing Ginshiro had come to realise was that there was only one person who could save his daughter.

And it wasn't him.

"I don't want your apology.." the grief stricken father said, sobs escaping from his mouth. Tears rained down and disappeared, almost as if the ground drank his pain.

"I want you to bring back my daughter."

Heiji looked above the man's shoulders at his father, who simply nodded at the boy.

Heiji nodded back. The father and son had never needed words to communicate before, they could already predict what the other was thinking.

"I promise." Heiji announced , a new found confidence in his voice.

Even if Kazuha wasn't the same person anymore, he had clearly seen a reflection of himself in her eyes.

I'll bring you back Kazuha, Heiji said, walking away into the silent dark night.

And I'll never let you go again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Okay now, let me explain one point.

The fact that I wrote Kazuha "transform" rather than the usual "kidnap" was for a reason.

I don't want to write a story where all Heiji does is try to "rescue" a captured Kazuha, because if you've read my other story, based on KaiAo, I don't seem to like damsels in distress.

I wanted to write a forbidden romance, and I wanted to show Kazuha discover her feelings for Heiji from the perspective of another person.

I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and looking forward to your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so before I start, how many apologies do I owe you? "Holds ears*

I'm realy sorry i haven't updated in so long! I have four other ongoing fics and I've been busy with them and so this one took a backseat. Ill try to be as regular as I can so please be patient.

ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN THE 21ST MOVIE TRAILER? It's so beautiful, I can't wait! Also, the current chapter in the manga has Heiji and Kazuha !

Now then, thank you for all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review. I love y'all!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Falsehoods_**

Everybody turned heads to look at the green eyed beauty who stood bare feet on the street with a tearstained face.

Kazuha didn't really seem to care about their judgemental gaze however, and continued walking, lost in her thoughts, rethinking every second of the past week they had spent together.

Had she done anything to hurt his feelings?

She clenched her fists, crumpling the tickets that were in it. She couldn't go back now, after all she knew how short a temper Heiji had.

She'd give him time, she thought.

Give him some space. And when he was ready, he'd know where to find her.

Purchasing a ticket for the Shinkansen, she stood at the station, watching as the train flew in, the gates opening to let passengers in.

The train was fairly empty but somehow the girl couldn't shake of the feeling of being followed.

But she neither had the will nor the energy to do anything about it, so she just let it slide.

After having worked so hard, why still were they so far apart? Kazuha thought to herself, her vision blurring, the tears forming a curtain before her eyes.

Why couldn't her feelings ever reach Heiji?

The first time Kazuha had supposedly seen Heiji was when they were a mere three, each had taken a liking to the other, and demanded to meet again not long after.

The first time Kazuha remembered meeting Heiji was at the age of six, when her father had asked her to wait at the Hattori mansion till he finished discussing whatever work he had in mind. It was then that she first saw the dark hair and dark skinned boy practicing Kendo alone, the bruises that hid under his clothes visible everytime he striked.

When he had noticed her, he had very rudely called her an _'idiot'_ for watching without permission at which she took back the compliment she was about to give him, instead returning his insult.

The two fathers watched their children in surprise, wondering how they could've gotten into a fight after mere moments of meeting one another.

But that's how they'd always been.

Their childhood passed by with the blink of an eye and as they stepped into teenage together, things slowly began to change.

But it seemed to be that way only for the brunette.

Heiji often did show signs of irritation when somebody else flirted with his best friend, but always passed it off as a _'sibling's protectiveness'_ .

Kazuha didn't know what to believe anymore, her instinct, Heiji's actions or his words?

The girl stepped out of the train that had halted at the station, the passes in her hand and as she stood in front of the gate that read Tropical Land, another tear slipped down her eye.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

She shook her head, trying to push the depressing thoughts out of it, instead enjoy her time alone till Heiji would come along later.

 _Ofcourse he would_.

Having given her pass and allowed entry, Kazuha should have stepped out of the line.

But she did not.

"Excuse me," she asked the man behind the counter, who looked up from his coupon book with a raised eyebrow.

"If a Kansai dialect speaking and dark skinned boy comes here, please let him in with this pass."

The man simply nodded, her bizarre attire leading him to gape at her.

The rides were boring to go on alone, but she was determined to wait till he would come.

After walking for a mile or so, she stopped before a massive structure named the **"Mystery Coaster"**.

Heiji would love this, she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, can I ride this one?" She asked the man at the coupon counter.

"Do you 'ave a partner?" He asked, looking behind to see no one.

"No," she replied, smiling sadly.

"Please wait for a while."

Kazuha lightly nodded and stood to the side, watching the people behind her go ahead.

She had never felt more lonely in her life.

"Are you alone too?" A honey sweet voice came from behind the girl.

She spun around, her eyes fixating on the woman before her.

Crimson eyes gazed at her, raven locks of hair gently flowing down her back and resting on her shoulders. Her lower lip was cut, the wound on it looked a day or two old.

Who was she?

"I'd like to ride this coaster too." She said, glancing at the giant ride above them that looped through a tunneled mountain and had tons of drops.

The woman was pretty,her soft smile soothing the girl.

No, she was beautiful.

"You don't have anyone to go with either?" Kazuha asked, blinking at her in confusion.

A weak smile sat on her features, as if she was weighed down by a great sadness.

"My brother and I used to come here," she said, playing with the car keys in her hands.

"But he's no more."

Kazuha was taken aback by her words and she quickly gave her condolences.

 _And here she was whining about a boy being angry!_

The emerald eyed beauty ran to where the woman stood, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her into the queue.

"Let's go on the next one,okay?" She said, grinning like a child.

The woman licked her wound, her malicious smile going unnoticed by the younger girl.

 _Such an innocent little child._

Before the ride could begin, the woman turned around to look at Kazuha, who struggled to put the belt in place. The child couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to the one person she wanted to be with.

"Did something happen? You look rather upset."

Kazuha stole a glance at the woman, her eyes full of worry. The Osakan maiden tried to open her mouth to convince her companion that she was alright, but choked, the lump in her throat stopping her words mid way.

She blurted everything out, from Heiji's strange behavior to her leaving home without informing anyone, tears gushing down her face.

Which would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"There, there," the woman said, patting the girl's back, tightening the lock on her safety gear.

"Men can be quite the hassle sometimes."

After the ride was over, they stepped out together, and Kazuha felt much better.

Having had released all the frustration in her heart, she now felt relieved.

"I'm going to visit my brother's favorite ride now," the woman's voice was strained, almost as if trying to push the words out of her system.

Kazuha felt terrible, she couldn't even find the courage to ask what had happened.

"Shall I accompany you?" She asked out of pity. Surely it was difficult going to the place that brought back a person's worst memories.

"Thank you Kazuha-chan." The woman smiled.

How did the woman know her name?

After the outburst a while ago, Kazuha assumed she had probably said it at some point.

She followed the lady, now suddenly aware of her surroundings.

She was alone in a dark isolated park and it was already late evening.

What was happening ?

"I think I should go back and wait for him," Kazuha said, walking two steps backwards.

"He might come at any given point."

She stopped walking, the clicking of her heels coming to a sudden halt.

The silence was deafening.

"Lucky you," the dark haired woman said, her back to Kazuha. Her voice seemed distant as she watched the endless sky.

"For me, the one I've lost will never come back."

Kazuha pursed her lips in dismay. What words could she offer to soothe this broken stranger's heart?

The woman spun around, walking towards the younger girl who was now trembling under her unnerving gaze.

She put her arms around Kazuha, who was flustered by the sudden gesture and rested her shaky hands around the woman's back.

"But don't you worry,"

The ruby eyed lady, slipped something out of her pocket, slowly raising it to her eyes, clicking the piston from which drops of a clear liquid began to fall.

"I'll have my revenge."

These were the last words Kazuha could remember before she felt something piercing her skin, her eyes shutting and the last image in her mind of a boy calling her an idiot.

"Heiji..." she whispered as the darkness took over.

 _"Idiot!"_

 _She opened her eyes and looked around, taking in her surroundings._ _But she could see nothing._

 _Everything was white and it seemed to be stretching to infinity._

 _"You're such an idiot!" The same voice said._

 _Kazuha walked down the endlessly long hall, trying to locate the source of the voice._

 _As she walked on ahead, a point came where it was ending, but there was something blocking her way._

 _A boy, his hair the darkest shade of brown and eyes the deepest blue, stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance._

 _"Idiot_ _!" He repeated._

 _Kazuha tilted her head to the side and a tear slipped down her eye. She wiped it off her face, wondering why he made her feel so... sad._

 _"Who_ _are you?" She asked, her hand reaching out to the boy before her._ _But as her fingers were but an inch away from his face, she was consumed by darkness._

She snapped awake from her apparent slumber , coughing and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

The bottle green eyed girl cracked her eyes open to look up at a concerned woman, her flaming red eyes were bent in worry.

The girl shook her head slowly, reaching out to the glass of water the woman held in her hands.

As the cool liquid went down her parched throat, the gears of her brain began to run and there was one very important question on her mind.

"Who am I?"

The lady turned to look at a man, who stood shaking his head, a frown on his face.

"She has lost her memories."

The adolescent glimpsed at her surroundings, noticing the bed she lay on, the scrubs she was wearing and the beeping of a monitor.

A hospital?

"I'll take care of her from here on."

The ruby eyed woman helped the brunette up, taking the wires off her body.

Discharged and out of the hospital, as they sat in the car, the woman turned to look at her.

"You don't remember me?" She questioned, a pain filled expression adorning her features.

The girl's face fell, she had no clue who she was.

"Do you remember anything at all?" The woman asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

Before the girl could say no, her dream flashed before her eyes.

"A boy."

The woman's eyed widened, but she looked more shocked than happy.

"Then you must be wary of him," she replied, her tone now sounding rather...dead.

"He might have caused this."

Where are we going?" The child asked, after having been sitting silently and staring out the window for quite a while.

The lady sighed, hitting the accelerator and speeding away.

"Back home."

Her home ofcourse, was more of a lair than anything else. They had already descended a good 10 feet underground and the confused child now turned around, looking at her face for the first time in the mirror of the elevator.

Brown hair ran down the edges of her face, now disheveled probably due to her sleeping state. A piercing ran down her lower lip, attached to her ear with a silver chain to one of her many ear studs.

She looked dangerous.

"We're here."

The girl turned around, welcomed by an unexpected sight. Men dressed in suits and women draped in long dresses, the place looked royal.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floor lined with gems, and shining as if made of gold.

"You still don't remember?" The dark haired lady voiced, the same tinge of hurt in it.

She merely shook her head.

"Young mistress!" All the maids screamed in harmony, forming a crowd before the flabbergasted girl.

"We're so happy you're safe!"

She raised an eyebrow, but before any question could be asked, one of the maids came ahead and held the girls hand in hers.

Her eyes, the colour of sapphires and her hair that of chocolate, she wore a similar dress to all the other women.

"Come." She motioned, leading her into a room, larger than any she had seen.. well probably _ever_ since she could remember nothing.

"What is this place?"

The maid turned around, her eyes softly looking at the girl.

"Your chambers."

She convinced the girl to sit and herself moved around the room.

"You must be confused. We have been made aware of your situation," she continued, pulling a change of clothes out of the closet.

"My name is Kyouko and I have been your chamber maid since you were first brought here."

The emerald eyed child simply shook her head, unable to remember anything.

"We must hurry now," Kyouko said, closing the curtains and beginning to undress the girl.

"Madame will be waiting for you."

When the girl stepped out, she was garbed in a silver lined black long dress and simple flat shoes.

As she walked down the halls, feeling the cool walls with her fingers, her eyes fell on the woman standing before her.

She wore a long red shirt, brown leggings covered her thin long legs and her hair hung on her back.

"You were an orphan when I found you," she began to say, her voice seemingly full of nostalgia.

"Just a child with no family."

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for herself, since she was apparently without a family.

Had she been lonely?

"But I took you in, brought you up as my own so fondly, with great care, with all I could offer." She pointed to her surroundings, the walls lined with antique structures that seemed to be from different parts of the world.

She gazed at the girl, her crimson eyes meeting the girls own green orbs.

"What name do you remember?"

The girl closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and remember for the sake of this woman who looked like she was holding back her tears. Was she so dear to this woman?

And as her mind went blank, the girl heard a voice. A voice of a child.

 _"Sakura." He said, the only part of him she could she was his skin._ _His dark skin._

"Sakura." She said out loud, opening her eyes to look at the woman.

"Is that my name?"

The woman smiled, walking to where Kazuha stood and putting her arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"My Sakura."

The girl heaved a sigh of relief. At least she had said something to make the woman happy.

"But, what do I call you?"

"Whatever you feel like."

The girl thought to herself, what had she called this kind woman before?

"O-one-san?" She said, her hands around the woman's thin waist.

The older woman pushed the girl away, her eyes full of hurt, turning around, her back to the worried child.

 _Had she said something wrong ?_

"You had accompanied our members during a deal," the woman said, her voice cracking.

"With him." She pointed to the photo on one of the walls, a boy who looked her age staring back at her.

A sweet, childish smile was on his lips and he seemed to be the epitome of innocence.

"He was murdered."

The girl gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"My brother," she said, pausing to inhale.

"My brother was murdered by the police."

"The police?"

The woman now turned around to face her.

"We're dealers."

Her mind went blank for a second. Here she was, a memoryless, confused girl, being told that she was an orphan and adopted by a family of drug dealers and that during one such situation, she was with another boy who was murdered and she ended up like this.

Was her condition also their fault?

The woman ran up to Kazuha, hugging her and crying on her shoulder. The girl patted her head and closed her eyes.

"Kurose left me,Sakura," the woman said through sobs.

"I'll be so lonely if you leave too.."

Her mind was in turmoil, she had no idea what was happening. But how could she not trust this poor woman who was wailing in her arms?

"It's okay, onee-san," the girl said, pushing the womam back lightly by her shoulders.

"Sakura will never leave you."

As the child turned to leave, her identity set in place, she swore to take revenge on whoever had caused this.

That boy was one of them.

"Madame Kaguya," a voice called from behind the crimson eyed woman as she smiled.

"What do I do with these?"

In Kyouko's hand were the young girls old clothes, a green dress and some other pieces.

"Burn them."

Kaguya walked upto the photo of her brother, her fingers skimming over his face.

"I will avenge your death."

Sakura stood in front of the fire, something burning inside of it. They looked like clothes, but the girl couldn't care less.

Until something caught her eye.

She swung her hand into the fire, quickly pulling on the thread that held the object.

In her hand was a small pouch, something written on it.

"Lucky charm?"

"Idiot!" She spun around her, but there was no one.

This person..who was he?

Feeling a strange pull to the object, she placed it in the palm of her hand, heading back to the room that apparently belonged to her so as to not worry Kyouko who had asked her to wait there.

Kaguya waited patiently as the phone dialed the number.

"Is your work done?" A deep and rather rough masculine voice asked on the other end.

Kaguya smiled,a cigarette in between her fingers.

"Yeah, marvellously."

She could practically hear his smile and how could he not? Their newest invention had been proven successful.

"Thank you, **Gin**."

* * *

How many of you expected I'd bring the black organization in? I just always felt they hadn't given Kazuha and Heiji enough part in the whole endeavor,so this is my take on Conan and Heiji fighting side by side, one to bring his old self back and the other to save his lover. I hope you liked it. Love y'all and I'm looking forward to your reviews!

PS: Mystery coaster is the same one ShinRan got on.

Also, the whole "Sakura" thing, I will explain it later. You might be a little confused, but you'll know soon *wink wink*


End file.
